


Dive In

by Daysom_Kobayashi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Cock Tease, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Jealousy, Luffy Being Luffy, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysom_Kobayashi/pseuds/Daysom_Kobayashi
Summary: Dive In, based on the song by Trey SongzZoro's far too stubborn to admit that he's jealous when he sees his girlfriend, Y/n, joking and dancing with Sanji in the midst of a celebration.When night falls, however, everyone appears to be quiet, or asleep, Y/n finds Zoro drinking alone near the edge of the boat, and she decides to join him, which leads to the two sharing some well-spent quality time, and Y/n showing Zoro just how much she loves him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup, perverts <3 I'm moving most of my smut material here from Wattpad, for obvious reasons, I will also be moving my smut-mart here as well! So any requests you have for me, let me know on my Tumblr: https://daysom-kobayashi.tumblr.com  
> Or my Wattpad Inbox: Dasom-Kobayashi
> 
> OVERALL THIS WAS ABSOLUTE FILTH, AHHHH-!

**WARNING!**

_**This contains sexual content, such as:** _

| _Drunk Sex_ | _slight choking_ | _Slaps ( ~~on the ass lol)~~_ | _Rough Sex_ |

_**ZORO SAT ON THE EDGE OF THE SHIP**_ , his feet dangling from the wooden surface of the boat's front, his head was turned to gaze behind himself, glaring at the scene taking place before him. Brook was jamming out on violin, watching as Y/n was dancing, she had a beautiful smile on her lips as she swayed her wide hips with the music, Robin smiled from her seat as she watched Y/n have her fun, Nami clapping her hands as she laughed, nodding her head, Chopper danced around, though it seemed as if he were just hopping in a small circle, Luffy watched in interest, a wide smile on his face, though his cheeks stretched, filled with chewed-up meat, from the massive slab of meat he was holding by the bone, Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he swooned. The blonde man had almost fallen when he attempted to chase after you and hold his hands out to you, wanting a dance.

The moon's lighting shined brightly on the two of you as you held Sanjis's wide hands, your golden hoop earrings glittered in the light, shining with your golden anklets, he held onto your hands and spun around with you as you smiled, looking up into the man's eyes, or eye in his case, considering he covered his other. 

A burning feeling had settled inside Zoro, he glared at the blonde man, giving him the dirtiest look he could muster as he hissed angrily, bringing his sake bottle close to his lips, turning his head the other way, cursing under his breath as he took a small swig of his alcohol. 

The night had continued with dancing, the two continued dancing until you became tired and quite thirsty! You headed towards the kitchen while Sanji became distracted with getting either Nami or Robin to dance. 

You had gathered a wine glass, but you stared at the wine bottle for a bit but elected to put the glass back in the cupboard, and took the wine bottle in your hands, opening it as you opened the door to the kitchen again. You looked around for your partner and you had found him, he was sulking, and alone. Something you weren't too surprised to see, typical Zoro. 

**»»————————-««**

You hopped on the boat's railing, sitting beside the grumpy man, humming with a small smile as you settled against the man, a small smile on your lips as you knew what was wrong with him the moment he spared you a glance when you approached. 

"No need to look so sour," you leaned against him, your cheek pressing against his exposed chest, downing a few sips of the delicious wine in your hand, "it was just a friendly dance, nothing more, nothing less," you explained.  
Zoro huffed, wrapping a protective arm around your shoulders, bringing you seemingly closer as he glared the sky as if it had insulted him, "you know that Ero cook can't keep his shitty hands to himself."  
"Not if I can help it," spoke, "you and I both know Sanji isn't like that, and even if he was," you looked up at him, "we'd kick his ass together," you joked. 

Zoro couldn't help but allow a small smirk to grow on his lips, he knew you had a fair point, he closed his opened eye and leaned his head on top of your own.

The two of you sat in silence, drinking together and enjoying one another's presence, it had been a while since you had downtime with your boyfriend, the two of you were always busy, whether it be out on an island, kicking ass and helping others, or you would be attempting to get Luffy to focus on the task at hand, or even when it came to stopping fights between Zoro and Sanji. There was never a dull day with the Straw Hat pirates. 

**»»————————-««**

"Have I ever told you how fuckin' gorgeous you are...?" 

Zoro wasn't exactly drunk, but he felt light-headed, the tension he felt had dissolved into an easy feeling, he was looking down at you and all of the many reasons he fell in love with you came rolling back onto him as a reminder to him, to show him just how lucky he was to have someone like you. 

A woman who was sweet, but still didn't slack from anyone, you were a woman who deserved the utmost reverence, you were headstrong and on top of that, you were exceptionally strong. Your beauty outmatched any other woman he had come across, and your welcoming touch was something Zoro wished to keep to himself. It was why he realized why he so often found himself becoming so possessive and jealous. 

You had long finished the wine in your hand and had plopped it on the ship's flooring, the two of you had watched the bottle roll away from the ship swaying not too long ago.

You chuckled, "me?" you played coy.  
"Hell yeah, you," he huffed, brows knitting together, "I wouldn't trade you up for the world," he confessed, his arms were wrapped around you, the two of you were looking at one another, gazing into one another's eyes. "That's why I wanna keep my eye on that stupid cook, so he doesn't get any stupid ideas...cause he's fuckin' stupid."  
You couldn't help but snort at that statement, "I'm glad you feel that way," you patted his chest.

"I'm serious," he slurred, "I wanna keep you all to myself, I'm always worried some weirdo or suave bastards gonna steal you away from me or somethin'..." he muttered, there was a distant look in his eyes as he frowned. 

Your eyebrows raised in moderate surprise at his confession. 

Had he always felt this way...? You felt a tinge of guilt in the pit of your stomach.

You shook your head, your hands slowly cradling his face, your thumbs rubbing against his cheeks, you could feel the man leaning into your touch as he closed his remaining eye anew. 

"Aww," your eyes softened, "come 'ere, ya big grump," you giggled, watching as the tips of his ears coated his flushed, tan, skin, his cheeks as red as roses. Your soft lips distracted him, however, he got lost in the feeling of you pressed against him and his lips mingled with yours, he suddenly leaned towards you, his tongue not seeking any sort of permission as it swept into your mouth. He heard you hum, and he felt one of your hands tangle in his moss-colored hair. 

When the two of you slowly pulled away, he groaned at the sight of your teeth gently pulling at his bottom lip, and when he was set free? You licked your lips like some sort of animal, and it drove the young man wild. 

You crawled on top of his lap, your hands still holding his handsome face, "How about," you whispered, "we take this somewhere private," sitting down on his lap, you could feel the heat resonating off of his flushed skin, and it wasn't hard to tell that the man was turned on, feeling his erected crotch nestling against your ass, "and we can show one another just how much we love each other.~"

It was settled, Zoro was going to explode. 

He turned around from the railing, his hands grabbing handfuls of your ass and jumping down, but holding you in his arms as you squealed, laughing as his lips assaulted your neck. 

You hadn't known how, but he had conducted his way to your shared cabin, opening the door with a harsh kick before slamming it shut, with his foot, once again. 

You continued to giggle as his lips molded against your neck, his hands roaming as they pleased once he plopped on your shared bed, with him on top of you. 

Your lips met again in an intoxicating kiss, your hands busy with untying his yukata and sliding the material down his muscled back, he almost shivered, feeling your fingertips ghosting over his skin. You felt him copying your actions, opening your kimono, the material exposed your breast to him, and your smooth, unmarked skin. His lips slowly traveled down your neck, gently nipping and playfully biting at you, getting to your breast, he kissed the middle of your chest before his tongue slipped past his lips, licking against your warm flesh and circling one of your nipples before you gasped, feeling his warm lips wrapping around one of your pert nipples and suckling on it. 

However, he was caught off guard when your hands cradled his shoulders, gently pushing him on his back, rolling your bodies over until you were on top of the man. 

"I'm going to show you how much I appreciate you," kiss, "how much I love you," you whispered against his lips before kissing him again. 

He groaned as he felt your hands descending his chest, with him sitting on the edge of the bed, you settled on your knees, looking up at him as you stuck your tongue out, lapping at the underside of the man's cock, slowly licking up his impressive length before your lips gingerly sucked at the tip of him. 

"Shit," he cursed as your tongue lapped at the underside of him while you hallowed your cheeks taking him into your mouth, relaxing your throat so you wouldn't choke.

With your head descending and then ascending, Zoro stretched his long legs out at either side of your body before one of his hands, his other propping him up behind him on the mattress, tangled in your hair, gently pulling at it as his hips started to slowly thrust upward into your mouth. 

Even more, curses spewed from his drunken lips, his head leaned back as your dominant hand became involved, firmly gripping at the parts of his dick your mouth couldn't reach, twisting your hand to provide more pleasure for the young man. 

Your mouth almost seemed heaven-sent as he bit his bottom lip, he already felt as if he were going to bust. 

His mouth parted open as he moaned, brows knitting together and sweat beginning to build along his forehead, he leaned back even further to watch your lips at work, but he also watched as he moved his hips upward, and further into your mouth, and down your throat. 

Zoro's other hands bundled in your hair as he made a makeshift ponytail for you, his hips picking up speed as his cocked throb in your warm mouth, "just..." he almost couldn't finish his sentence as he groaned, "just like that...!" he cursed as his thrusting proceeded the same quickened pace before he hunched over slightly, holding your head, his cum spewing inside your mouth. 

His breathing was moderately ragged as he panted as if he ran from hell and back, his hands still in your hair, you pulled your mouth away with a lewd popping noise, looking up at him with your best bedroom eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched you swallow every drop of his seed. Your tongue swept over your bottom lip and at the corner of your mouth, never taking your eyes off of your boyfriend. The sight of you not wasting a drop of him prompted his cock to stand at attention anew.

"Jeez," he whispered, feeling your hands slide up his thighs as you stood up, his hand gripped the back of your head to kiss you, the kiss was hard as he stood up, pulling away again, he gripped onto your arms, turning your back to him, and turning your front to the bed where he directed you bend over on your hands and knees, he wanted you to arch your back as well, just like he liked. 

You arched your back and looked back at your lover, giving your hips and your ass a little shake, just to get a rise from him, squealing as he gave your ass a harsh swat before kneeling and giving the area he slapped a small kiss, with his hand fisting at his cock, jerking himself slowly, his mouth covered your clothed sex, your panties having been in the way. His tongue lapped at your juices that stained the material of your panties, making the wet spot that was exposed, even more, apparent. 

He groaned as the taste of you was as intoxicating as the sake he drank from earlier, you bit your lip and ground your sex against his hungry mouth, he growled as he pulled his moist lips away, a small string of saliva stretching from your panties and his mouth. He didn't hesitate to grab the weak material and rip them away.

"Zoro!" you gaped, you were about to chew him out, but instead, you opted to cover your hand with your mouth as his tongue flickered at your clit before licking at your inner labia, his mouth closing around your sex and sucking. His tongue circled your sex before it eased inside of you, his head moving back and forth, his vast hands holding your sex's lips open. You could hear him groaning, enjoying every last drop of you, suckling at your sensitive flesh, his thumb reached up to press against your clitoris as he suddenly bit at you, cursing a small 'fuck', though it was muffled, and swatting your ass for the second time. 

He wobbled to his feet, slightly lightheaded from burying his face against your pussy and your ass, he was still jerking his cock as he settled on his knees behind you, on the edge of the bed.

His flushed tip pressed against your entrance, he trusted forward, allowing himself to miss going in and rub the underside of himself against your lower lips, he could feel you moving your hips, whining from the teasing he was rendering. 

He smirked as he watched you squirm beneath him, his hand still grabbing his cock, he gently slapped it against you before he moved his hips backward, thrusting with his cock's head slowly pushing its way in. Your eyes widened as you had almost forgotten just how much he could stretch you out, your hand returned over your mouth as he slowly stretched your walls out the more he slid his way in with the utmost ease. 

"You're so warm," he mumbled, his hips flushed against your ass now, buried within your pussy to the hilt.

He gave an experimental thrust and he hisses from how tight your walls clamped around him in a welcoming sense, his thrusting started at a slow pace, his vast hands were practically bruising your hips with the tight hold he had on you, gripping onto you as if you were his personal sex toy. He was so deep within you, you feared maybe you could feel the man in your stomach as your lips parted, your thighs were already trembling, your toes curled when he suddenly began a normal pace. You could just about feel the tip of him jabbing pleasure through you, leaving your head spinning as you cried out, though it was still muffled. 

He almost pulled all the way out, but instead, he jolted back in harshly, his skin beginning to slap against the skin of your ass as he growled, closing his eye and reveling in the feeling of your velvet walls. He opened his eye again to smirk as he watched your attempt at crawling away, your hand reaching out for anything that would provide relief from the harsh dicking down you were experiencing. "Ohohoho," he laughed, biting his lip, "oh, no you don't," he rasped, "don't run from me," he ordered as he leaned down, his hands on either side of your head, also gripping at the sheets, his hips picked up speed as he kissed your cheek, nipping at your ear and earrings, his hand wormed beneath your body, sliding up your chest and grabbing your throat, just to grip it, his fingers holding your head up as forgot all about keeping quiet, drool pooling in your mouth and slipping past the corner of your mouth, but his thick fingers slid past your bottom lip, you sucked on his fingers to distract yourself. 

"I want you to feel every inch of me," he almost snarled, "I wanna remind you who makes you feel like this, it's me and only me that can make you squirm," he groaned, his forehead pressing against the nape of your neck, his earring jingling against the side of his neck as he sped up. 

With one more harsh thrust, he stilled, your eyes widening, but slightly rolling in the back of your head, moaning around his fingers as you began cumming with him, feeling him fill you to the brim. 

There was a moment of silence, the two of you catching your breaths. 

"...Holy shit..." you flopped your head on the sheets feeling them sticking to you from how sweaty you had become, Zoro suddenly flopped on top of you, and in your right ear, you could hear the man suddenly snoring. 

" _ **I**_ -" you jerked, " ** _ZORO! GET UP, YOU'RE HEAVY YOU DRUNK JERK!_** "


End file.
